Predictable
by A James
Summary: Holly keeps pushing Artemis away.


Title: Predictable

Pairing: Holly/Artemis

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Holly tries to push Artemis away when he gets too close, but as always he comes out on top. Set in Fowl Manor.

Author's notes: I decided to post a Holly/Artemis story because fanfiction.net does not have enough.  By the way this is a song fic and if this story sucks it most likely has something to do with the fact that it is nearing 12!!!! I suggest you listen to the song as you read this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the story line. The song is 'Predictable' by Delta Goodrem

**--------------------------------------**

'Predictable' 

Evening cast a bluish glow over the Fowl estate, no doubt caused by the full moon that night. However Artemis Fowl the second hardly noticed, for he was bathed in a bluish glow far more artificial, cast from the screen of his computer that was currently emitting buzzing and whirling sounds as it began to shut itself down for the night. Artemis however paid no attention to the sounds made by the computer as he made his way from the room and down the carpeted stairs that opened out into the warmth of one of the many living rooms. It had once been called a family room, but it hardly seemed suitable seeing how the Fowl family associated with one another very little. Artemis snapped from his general dreamlike state that came over his face whenever he thought of what it may have been like to have had a real family, not unlike the ones he had often viewed on Tv. He was well aware that normal functioning families were not like those seen on TV, but then again they weren't like his either. Artemis pulled a rather thick book from the shelf before taking a seat before the fire. He held Tolkein in his hands, perhaps one of the only books of its kind that could hold his interest. Opening the book at the spot where he had placed a mark the night before Artemis began to read slowly, taking in the information. But that evening like the last 6 before it Artemis lost his concentration, letting the words wash over him. Instead his mind had slipped to an old memory. One of the pretty recon officer whom had held his attention since he was 12. But now 18 and nearing his 19th birthday Artemis was begining to wonder about the fairy whom he had, had no contact with for over 4 years. Just when Artemis had found feelings for Holly, she disappeared from Ireland, retreating back underground. Artemis sighed, shaking his head, trying to clear thought before turning back to his book.

--------------------------------------------

_I smile   
You say I take your breathe away   
You say you love me and you make   
All the right promises to break   
  
And when I turn around you're always there   
Like that's the proof you really care   
But I see right through you and I think   
To myself   
  
___

--------------------------------------------

Holly treaded lightly through the halls of Fowl manor, thoroughly put out off by the staring eyes of the portraits that lined the walls. She had absolutely no idea why she had come back. No, she did actually. To see Artemis. It was such a simple decicision with such complicated consequences. But right then she didn't care. She needed to see him once, to explain where she had been and what had happened. But then she had to leave. It was imperative that she was gone before first light, and judging by the clock on the wall, first light was only hours away. Her footfalls were light, silent and deadly. The years of LEP training had finally paid off. She knew  where Artemis would be. He was just so predictable; he had been for years, in fact he had been like that since she first met him. As a good recon officer she should have really known that losing your wits and thoughts in such a situation could cost lives. Of course she_ should have remembered this but she didn't. And being off guard, well, let's just say her tactical advantage was lost._

Holly was thrown against the wall forcefully, pinning her arms behind her. She was completely caught off guard and now she was completely immovable. However the breath had been knocked out of her and when the grip holding her let go she slumped to the ground, trying to take a breath of air.

--------------------------------------------

_You're just so predictable   
In every way   
I want you to know I know your game   
It's so unbelievable   
how you never change   
you won't get away   
with loving me   
you're just so predictable   
  
  
___

--------------------------------------------

"Oh Gods" said Artemis as he dropped to the ground to help Holly. His attack had been unintentionally forceful but she had come back and the thought of letting her leave again would tear him up inside. However the hand that he offered was slapped away forcefully and the hazel eyes glared at him before being lost in a sea of blues. He had always had this effect on her, but apparently it wasn't going to work this time. Holly moved closer to him… closer… closer and lifting a hand she slapped him across the face.

-------------------------------------

_I run   
You say you won't give up the chase   
You say you'll follow me anyplace   
So you can make the same mistakes   
  
You know just what to do   
And How to use the best of you   
To try and change my mind   
But my eyes are opening this time   
And I read you   
  
___

-------------------------------------

The slap sent him across the hall knocking him into the wall, and promptly a painting above him which had begun to sway with the force landed upon his head. Holly gasped, hands covering her mouth. She was in to much shock to move, but the recon holly stepped in and she ran to his side. Touching a hand lightly to either side of his face she willed the magic to heal him. Artemis slowly looked up towards her, where she was kneeling in front of him. Reaching up he wrapped his hands around her thin wrists. A concerned frown came upon her face as she muttered " I knew something like this would happen". Her hands dropped from either side of his face but his grip was still strong on her wrists, despite her attempts to shake them off.

" Holly please" begged Artemis " please talk to me, or at least look at me" his blue orbs pierce holly's hazel eyes which now had a glassy look to them, tears begining to brim in her eyes. But as quickly as they had come they were gone and anger lit her face with a red tinge. But the anger didn't reach her voice which was filled with pain, sadness, confusion.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I don't know why I came back. This can't happen, we can't be a 'we'. You're too predictable. I'm sorry. It just won't work" holly shook her head slowly, gaze cast downwards.

Artemis let go of one wrist to tilt her chin up. She was there when he lent in brushing his lips lightly against hers, but when he drew back and opened his eyes she was gone and Artemis sat in the hall alone wondering if she had even been there at all. She had been right. It would have never worked. Loving against the odds never worked. Look at Romeo and Juliet. They had both died for the love of one another, and Artemis seriously doubted that he would have ever been so love struck to do that same. All he has now was memories. And the gold coin. And whether he knew it or not he still held holly's heart. 

---------------------------------------

_just so predictable   
In every way   
I want you to know I know your game   
It's so unbelievable   
how you never change   
you won't get away   
with loving me   
you're just so predictable   
  
Now that I know your every move   
How you gonna hide baby what you gonna do   
Now that somebody knows the truth   
About you and how you're just so_

_predictable   
  
___

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------*******---------------------------------------------------

I know I know… it was horrible but I was inspired by the song and I had to write something. What a way to welcome myself back into the Artemis fowl circle. Please don't hurt me… I know the stories bad!!!

   
  
  



End file.
